Mon Ange
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Um noite diferente nos subúrbios de Paris. ONESHOT.HG


**Hagi e todos os personagens do animê/mangá Blood Plus não me pertencem, só os peguei para pura diversão.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Os ataques a pessoas nas ruas dos subúrbios de Paris estavam acontecendo com uma frequência cada vez maior. As vítimas eram encontradas mortas e sem uma gota de sangue. O pescoço sempre era a área atingida com mordidas como se fossem de uma fera. Mas o que teria aqueles caninos? Morcegos não eram. Vampiros? De forma alguma! Deveria ser mais algum assassino excêntrico solto pelas ruas. A polícia ainda não tinha a menor ideia de quem seria o louco que estava causando aquelas mortes e recomendou aos cidadãos que evitassem andar sozinhos pelas ruas à noite até que o responsável fosse preso.

Contudo, Aydee, uma jovem de vinte quatro anos, não podia cumprir tal pedido. Ela morava em Montfermeil, um subúrbio pobre de Paris que pertencia ao departamento de Seine Saint Denis. Vivia em um complexo de prédios feitos para pobres, sem reformas; simplesmente abandonado pelo governo que parecia acreditar firmemente que deixando os moradores ao léu eles iriam sumir, desaparecer dos olhos dos turistas. Aydee vivia com seus irmãos Amauri, de dezesseis anos, um jovem alto, branco, de porte atlético e com muita raiva do mundo e Beni, uma criança de dez anos muito doce e sensível apesar das agruras pela qual passara. Os três não mais possuíam pais devido a uma tragédia.

O pai, um homem de bom coração e muito trabalhador, morrera em um atropelamento dois anos após o nascimento de Beni e sua esposa não suportara a dor da perda. A outrora dedicada mãe de família entrou numa forte depressão que levou-a a beber para fugir da realidade. O que restara da família desmoronou quando a mulher sumiu há cinco anos. Aydee e Amauri procuraram incessantemente pela mãe. Foram a delegacia mais próxima onde ouviram desaforos e piadas sobre o acontecimento, perguntaram a estranhos, mas nada.

Depois de alguns meses a pensão que a viúva recebia, que já era pouca, foi cortada pela metade. O governo alegou que era necessário fazer ajustes. Devido a esse fato Aydee começou a trabalhar, tendo que adiar o sonho de entrar para universidade. A jovem só conseguiu emprego em Paris, como garçonete numa grande rede de _fastfood._ Com dificuldade, andando uma hora todo dia até Chelles onde ficava o ponto de ônibus mais próximo; cuidando dos irmãos e da casa; Aydee conseguiu voltar a estudar e entrou na Universidade de Paris. De segunda à sexta e alguns sábados ela acordava às cinco da manhã, chegando em casa somente às onze da noite. Amauri, que estava no colegial, estudava de manhã e Beni à tarde. Durante o tempo em que o rapaz estava na escola Beni ficava com a vizinha, uma senhora judia de setenta anos que vivia com os seus dez gatos e acreditava que seu irmão ainda voltaria dos campos de concentração. Beni não gostava de ficar com a idosa, mas as opções eram escassas. Quando Amauri chegava ele buscava o irmão e esquentava o almoço que Aydee sempre deixava pronto; levava o Beni para a escola e ia trabalhar no supermercado logo ali perto. Amauri buscava Beni no colégio ao fim da tarde e o menino ficava com o irmão no serviço até às oito. Depois que Amauri fechava o mercado os dois iam para casa, a janta precisava ser feita.

A vida dos três era sofrida, mas isso não apagou as esperanças de conseguir algo melhor e sair daquele lugar abandonado por Deus, como Amauri sempre falava.

oooOOoooOOooo

Era uma noite de terça-feira e a rua estava quase toda escura como sempre. Os recursos públicos destinados para Montfermeil pareciam sempre desviar do seu rumo e iam para outro lugar. Torre Eiffel? Vá saber. O bairro era feio, sujo e abandonado pelas autoridades. Ali aconteciam as maiores atrocidades já vistas, e o que a consolava seus moradores era o fato do bairro não ser o único tão violento naquela região. Aydee andava a passos rápidos e largos, sua bota ecoava no asfalto molhado, respingando água suja em sua saia longuete. O uniforme ela deixava no serviço. Faltavam poucas quadras para chegar em casa, estava perto do fim da rua quando sentiu algo passar atrás de si. Parou e virou, para não encontrar ninguém. Voltou-se e continuou a andar e um som até então ausente se fez presente no ar; um rugido de algo que parecia ser um bicho selvagem veio de um dos becos. Um leão? Não podia ser, ela estava na cidade, não tinha nenhum circo nas redondezas; sem contar que o zoológico de Paris estava a quilômetros de distância. Sentiu a curiosidade aguçar, mas o medo a alertou para acelerar a caminhada. Já estava quase no fim da rua quando algo berrou no alto de um prédio, o que a fez parar e olhar para cima. Aydee encontrou uma besta gigante de olhos vermelhos fitando-a, os vários dentes projetavam-se de dentro da boca.

A jovem começou a correr na tentativa de fugir do monstro, mas foi em vão. O animal saltou do alto do prédio caindo na sua frente. O impacto fizera ela desequilibrar-se e cair. Os olhos vermelhos estavam sob ela e a besta rugiu.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - Ela gritou assustada. Arrastou-se para trás e levantou na vã tentativa de fugir, mas o monstro a alcançou com sua suas garras e machucou seu braço ao apertá-lo.

- Aaaaaahhhhhh! - berrou de dor e se debateu tentando libertar-se. No desespero ela tirou o palito do cabelo e cravou-o na boca da besta que se aproximava dela, o monstro a lançou longe. Aydee voou batendo com violência no poste e caindo sobre as latas de lixo sentiu uma forte fisgada nas costelas, não tinha como levantar e correr. O monstro livrou-se do utensílio e saltou para próximo dela, pegou-a pelo pescoço. A besta rugiu mais uma vez esmagando a traqueia da jovem. Aydee tinha absoluta certeza de que morreria ali, naquele instante, nas mãos de algo que ela não sabia definir o que era. - Aghrh... - ela tentara gritar, mas foi em vão. Estava faltando ar e seus olhos estavam fechando, fechando... Um baque, algo com violência acertara se agressor que a soltou lançando-a no ar, mole, quase sem vida para encontrar braços à sua espera. Aydee abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um... anjo.

OooOOoooOOooo

Já passava das onze quando Amauri acordou do cochilo que tirara no sofá. Beni estava deitado em seu colo, enrolado no edredom. O rapaz olhou para o relógio no pulso.

- Aydee está atrasada – ele falou para si, preocupado com a irmã.

Beni se mexeu em seu colo.

Amauri pegou o irmão no colo e levou-o para cama. O garoto já tinha jantado e tomado banho, estava de pijama. A lição ele faria no outro dia. Deitou o menino e cobriu-o, despediu-se do irmão com um beijo na testa e um boa noite baixo. O jovem assumira o papel de pai, tratando Beni com todo amor que era possível. Amauri podia ser fechado, nada risonho e sério para com os outros, contudo ninguém poderia negar o amor que ele sentia pelo menino.

Fechou a porta devagar e rumou para janela da sala, abriu a cortina para ver se avistava a irmã descendo a rua, nada. Sentou no sofá e diminuiu o volume da televisão, olhou para o relógio outra vez.

oooOOoooOOooo

Aydee não sabia precisar aonde estava e como estava. Sentiu algo latejar em sem braço e uma dor em suas costelas. Abriu os olhos para deparar-se com uma luz fraca, estava tonta. Ouviu o crepitar das chamas e virou-se para o lado, encontrou um homem, sentado, observando-a; apoiou-se nos braços e levantou o corpo.

- Onde estou? - Ela perguntou – Quem é você? E o que era aquilo?

Nenhuma resposta.

Ela verificou o que ardia em seu braço e viu a marca das garras do monstro.

- Obrigada por ter me salvado – agradeceu diante do silêncio do...anjo. Ele era branco, de cabelos lisos e negros presos somente por um fino laço azul. Trajava roupas um tanto quanto antiquadas para época, mas não deixavam de ser bonitas. - Você está sempre por aqui? - Ela perguntou sentindo a dor incomodar na barriga, levantou parte da blusa e viu o tom arroxeado

- Suas costelas não estão quebradas. - Hagi falou.

Aydee olhou para ele e abaixou a blusa.

- Nunca o vi por aqui – falou alisando o braço ferido.

O anjo voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Aydee percebeu que ele era calmo e discreto. Olhou para o relógio e viu o horário.

- Meia noite! - Ela exclamou e levantou depressa do chão de pedra – Ai – sentiu a região das costelas doer - Tenho que ir – declarou, um pouco curvada, procurando por seus pertences. Ao olhar para o local à sua volta reparou onde estava – Uma igreja abandonada? Você mora em uma igreja em ruínas? - Ela inquiriu girando para encontrá-lo.

O local estava vazio, composto por alguns bancos velhos que serviam de alimento para os cupins. O teto estava caindo, algumas poucas telhas ainda restavam.

Hagi estava de pé.

- Eu a acompanho até em casa – ele ofereceu-se.

Aydee ficou parada. A voz dele soou suave e gentil para ela.

- Vamos – ele falou estendendo a mão para jovem.

Não teve pensamentos, o reflexo dela simplesmente respondeu esticando os braços e tocando nos dedos frios dele para passar a frente do homem. Ela ia sair sem os pertences, mas Hagi a lembrou.

- Suas coisas.

Aquela frase rompera o momento mágico que a envolvia e ela sorriu ficando vermelha.

- Obrigada.

Aydee pegou sua bolsa e o que restara de sua pasta, graças a Deus os livros da faculdade estavam intactos. Virou-se para encontrá-lo fitando-a, havia um estojo em suas costas.

- Já estou pronta – ela informou.

Os dois saíram da velha igreja, lado a lado. A distância entre eles não era o suficiente para impedir que dessem as mãos, caso alguém quisesse.

oooOOoooOOOoo

Amauri não aguentava mais esperar a irmã sentado naquela sala. Desligou a televisão e foi até ao quarto verificar se Beni dormia. Serena e profundamente o menino repousava. Pegou o molho de chave e saiu, iria esperar sua irmã na porta do prédio, apesar das proibições dela.

oooOOoooOOooo

Aydee e Hagi continuaram em silêncio durante o caminho, de vez em quando ela lançava olhares furtivos para ele na esperança de ver mais de perto os olhos azuis do silencioso homem. Quando já estavam perto do prédio onde ela morava a jovem avistou o inquieto irmão. Eles pararam a poucos metros, debaixo de um poste que milagrosamente estava com a luz acesa. Começou a chover.

- Obrigada senhor... - era o momento de descobrir o nome dele.

- Hagi – ele completou fitando-a.

- Bonito nome. Você é estrangeiro? - Aydee não estava acreditando que estava tentando iniciar uma conversa, debaixo da fina chuva, com um estranho que a salvara de um monstro. Nossa!, isso era uma paquera? Ela estava paquerando aquela hora da noite tendo seu irmão como plateia?

Hagi somente olhou dela para o irmão, o que a levou virar-se para ver Amauri acenando.

- Eu tenho que ir – ela falou desapontada.

- Adeus – Hagi falou antes de virar-se e voltar pelo mesmo lugar pelo qual tinha ido .

A chuva aumentou, ficou forte.

- Aydee, Aydee!

Ela ouviu seu irmão gritar de onde estava, mas não se mexeu. Ela ficou parada ali, debaixo daquele poste, em que a luz começara a piscar, vendo Hagi afastar-se. Seus cabelos antes cacheados agora escorriam pelo seu corpo, grudados na roupa molhada. Aydee permaneceu até que tudo se tornou uma cortina grossa de chuva e Hagi sumiu em meio à escuridão. Ela virou-se e caminhou devagar para casa, ao chegar perto do irmão esse a olhava.

- Quem era ele? E por que você estava parada na chuva?

As perguntas resvalaram por ela deixando-a sozinha, que pingando foi em direção a escada que levaria até o sétimo andar.

Ao chegar no apartamento ela foi direto para o banheiro, tomou uma ducha fria e colocou o camisetão que sempre usava para dormir, quando saiu encontrou Amauri esperando-a na sala, a comida já estava no prato. Aydeee sentou e começou a comer em silêncio e devagar, sem as diárias conversas recheadas de notícias sobre o seu dia, seu irmão permanecera ali. Terminou e levantou, porém antes de entrar no quarto Amauri perguntou:

- Ele era algum namorado?

A irmã virou-se para ele e respondeu um triste "não". Bateu a porta do quarto e jogou-se na cama. Não fora visitar Beni, não queria levar o que estava sentindo para o pequeno irmão. '_Namorado_,_ namorado'_. A palavra ficou ecoando em sua cabeça. A chuva caía forte do lado de fora e uma pequena poça estava se formando no canto da janela onde o pedaço do vidro estava quebrado. A jovem levantou para aperta mais o pano que tapava o buraco, estava na hora de trocar, mas onde estava o dinheiro? Encostou a cabeça no vidro e não pensou em nada, deixou sua mente viajar até Hagi, o desconhecido. O vento soprava forte, balançando os galhos repletos de folhas e frutos. E em meio ao barulho uma melodia sobressaiu-se, era calma, suave e até um pouco triste; soava como uma despedida. Uma angústia apertou seu peito e as palavras fluíram por entre seus lábios.

- _Mon ange_.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Gostaram? Críticas ou elogios? Bjoks para todos que leram ' Para Sempre Sua' e especialmente para lil que deixou seu review ;***


End file.
